


Sweetly Sexy

by MemphisGal94



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: Basketball, Blake Griffin - Freeform, F/M, Los Angeles Clippers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemphisGal94/pseuds/MemphisGal94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a weird twist of fate that ultimately brought them together. Jordan was just a young woman from a rich family who opened up a bakery in Los Angeles. Blake Griffin was the power forward for the Los Angeles Clippers, amidst the best season of his professional career. Who could have thought that a bump, a fall, and some chocolate chip cookies would be what brought them together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetly Sexy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a huge fan of the Clippers and Blake Griffin. This is my first fanfiction story about him. Please give me some feedback! It's a slow builder :)

Sweetly Sexy

Chapter One

It was a weird twist of fate that ultimately brought them together. Jordan was just a young woman from a rich family who opened up a bakery in Los Angeles. Blake Griffin was the power forward for the Los Angeles Clippers, amidst the best season of his professional career. Who could have thought that a bump, a fall, and some chocolate chip cookies would be what brought them together?  
~~~~~~  
It was a hot day in LA, and Ana was running late. Though, she didn’t know if she could technically be running late on a lunch break if she was the boss, but either way, she needed to get back to the bakery. She wore a pair of blue jean shorts that reached her knees and a breezy white shirt that allowed her skin to breathe a bit in the baking sun. At 5’9, she wasn’t a short girl, but she had a bit of a shoe thing—especially heels. Which explained the four inch brown wedge heels she was currently wearing as she power walked it down the sidewalk to her store.

She was only about a hundred feet away when her phone buzzed in her pocket. Ana looked down as she pulled it out, swiping her finger across the screen as she brought it up to her ear. “Hello?” she asked, flipping her dark brown hair out of her face.  
“Ana, we’re out of éclairs. And you know I suck at those,” was the greeting from her assistant manager (and pain in the ass best friend) Ian. “When are you going to be back? You’ve been gone for over an hour.”

“I’ll be there in literally thirty seconds,” Ana said, rolling her eyes behind her Ray Ban sunglasses. “And you’ll have to learn one of these days. Start another batch of chocolate chip cookies, and stop whining.”

Ana was just looking down to hang up when she ran into a brick wall. Okay, it wasn’t a brick wall, but it was close enough. Ana banged into the chest of a very tall, very built man and bounced right back on her ass even as the man tried to catch her.  
“Oh man, I’m so sorry. Are you okay?” The low voice was worried, almost sheepish, and a hand appeared in front of Ana’s face. She took it as she looked up. The brick wall in front of her just happened to be Blake Griffin. Wasn’t this just great, Ana thought to herself, I ran into a superstar.

“No, I’m sorry. It was my fault. I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.” Ana straightened up in front of him, swiping at her clothes to get anything that she might have picked up on the ground off her. “My name is Ana, by the way. Ana Michaels.”

“I’m Blake, Blake Griffin. Look, are you sure you’re okay? You hit the ground pretty hard.” He looked legitimately concerned as he ducked his head slightly as if to get a better look at her face. This was a time when she wished she wore makeup other than mascara and a bit of eye shadow. A slight blush covered her cheeks. What did it matter if she was wearing makeup or not? It’s not like he would be interested in her. Not that she wanted him to be or anything. I mean, he was hot and sexy and athletic… “Ana?”

Ana shook herself slightly and looked up at him, now his look of concern obvious in his dark brown eyes and the set of his jaw. He’d pushed his sunglasses up when he’d tried to study her face. “Oh, yes, I’m fine. I’ve got three older siblings and two little brothers. I’m used to getting roughed up a bit.”

“Sounds like a full house.” He looked to his side, and Ana followed his gaze. They were right out front of her bakery, and Ian was not trying to hide his interest in what they were doing. When she caught his blue stare, he raised a dark eyebrow at her and she shooed him away. “My brother told me this place has the best chocolate chip cookies, even better than my mom’s, and I’ve got an extreme sweet tooth right now. Can I buy you coffee, to apologize?”

Ana’s spirits brightened, and her embarrassment with the situation all but disappeared at the praise to her bakery. “I appreciate the gesture, but I get my stuff for free here. This is my bakery, and the best chocolate chip cookies are a specialty of mine. Come on in, and I’ll get you some.”

“This place is yours?” Blake reached the door first and held it open like a gentleman would. Ana stepped past him into the cool space of the cozy front lobby of Liliana’s Panaderia.

“You sound so shocked,” Ana teased as she walked around the counter. “Ian, go ahead and take your lunch break. And you can take an extra fifteen, since I was late.”

“Sorry, I’m not purposefully trying to be a jerk this afternoon, I promise. I’m usually a nice guy,” Blake said as he watched Ian salute and walk out the front door.

“No need to apologize, I’m just joking with you.” Ana walked over to the cooling rack to see a fresh four dozen chocolate chip cookies that had just been laid out. Ian had made the smaller ones—which Ana personally liked better because the ratio of chocolate chips to dough was perfect. She found a plate under the counter and slipped a dozen onto it. She had a feeling she knew who Blake’s brother was, mainly because they looked very much alike. And that man could eat two dozen of her small cookies without hesitation when he had a sweet tooth. His wife loved to rib him on it.

“Your brother told you about my famous cookies, huh?” Blake nodded as Ana carried the plate back over and set it down on the counter in front of him. This was the hours following the extreme lunch rush of businessmen and women, so no one was in sight right now. There would be another rush soon, but for now everything was calm.

“He did. Marieka said he comes by about twice a week.” Blake picked one off the plate. “Taylor and I’ve always had a weakness with chocolate chip cookies. It’s how my mom got us to behave at the doctor’s when we were little, or do our chores really well.”

Ana smiled slightly as Blake took a bite of the cookie. “Oh God.” He shook his head. “This is bad. I’m going to get addicted.” He finished off the first and picked up a second. “This is your own recipe?”

“Almost everything in here is mine, and those that aren’t are my mama’s. Do you want any milk?”

“Oh, yes please. And Panaderia, that’s Spanish, right?”

“Yes, my mom is Hispanic,” Ana explained, bringing two glasses of milk up front. She handed one to Blake and he thanked her before taking a long drink while finishing off another cookie.

“Like, fully Hispanic?”

“Yes, fully Hispanic,” Ana said with a small laugh. “My parents met when my dad went on vacation in Dominican Republic. Mi abuelo, sorry, my granddad was Mexican, and my grandmother was Dominican also. My dad’s American.”

“That’s pretty cool. My dad’s part Haitian,” Blake offered. He grabbed another cookie, and Ana smiled. “Are you a basketball fan?”

“I am. Though, I must say, I’ve worn purple and gold for the past ten years.” A light in Blake’s eyes seemed to diminish slightly, and Ana hurried to correct herself. “I’m joking. My dad’s a huge Clipper fan. I’ve been going to games since I was a baby. We persevered through the bad years.”

“That’s dedication. I’ve got a question,” Blake said, leaning down to rest his elbows on the counter.   
Ana grabbed his cup and walked back to refill it with milk. She looked back at Blake, wondering where this could be headed. This was the longest conversation she’d had with a guy that wasn’t related to her (or who didn’t swing the other way). She wasn’t very attuned to flirting or anything like that, to say the least. She’d had two boyfriends in her life, and neither of them had gone past a couple of make out sessions, which was somewhat embarrassing. She really did not know how to act around boys, and it kind of sucked. A lot.

“Are you coming to the game tomorrow? It’s the battle of Los Angeles.” Ana put the new glass of milk on the counter in front of Blake and crossed her arms under her chest. She was inwardly happy that his eyes stayed on her face instead of looking down. She wasn’t going to sit here and say she didn’t have a relatively nice body. And the few guys she’d dated before, had stared a lot and it made her uncomfortable. It was nice to know that Blake might actually be a gentleman. It was almost like a breath of fresh air.

“I don’t know if my dad’s got tickets or not. He probably does, but he’ll offer to my brothers first. My little brothers love you.”

“Really?” Blake looked genuinely surprised, but a small smile lit his handsome face. Did he really not realize the impact he had on kids all over the country? Ana nodded, and his smile broadened. “What if I had three tickets courtside for tomorrow’s game? They were for my brother, his wife, and her friend but they’re going home to Oklahoma for the rest of the week and the weekend for Marieka’s mom’s birthday.”

“You’re offering me courtside seats? You just met me, Blake.”

“Think of it as an apology for running you over earlier.”

“That’s was just as much my fault as it was yours.”

“Okay, think of it as a gift to your little brothers.” He winked, giving Ana a sly grin. Ana’s heart took off in her chest.

“Okay, fine.”

“Don’t make it sound like it’s a sacrifice to come watch me play. You’re hurting my feelings.” Blake ate the last cookie on the plate and drained the last of the milk in his cup. “I’m going to regret those in about two hours after practice.”

“I think you’ll be fine. At least you didn’t have my big ones,” Ana said, walking over behind the display case. Blake followed, and his eyes widened. “Yeah, people usually only get one of these.” Her big cookies were about as big around as a softball, and they were pretty damn good.

“I can see that. Can I have a dozen small ones to go? Oh, and can I have one of those gluten-free chocolate chip cookies? Chris is always going on about how he can’t find any good gluten free sweets around LA. Maybe he’ll like yours.” Blake pulled his wallet out of his back pocket.

“My mama perfected this recipe. She actually perfected all of my gluten-free menu. She’s a bit of a health nut, because my youngest brother has Type 1 diabetes.” Ana got Blake’s order together and rang him up for just one dozen and the gluten-free cookie. 

“No, I had two dozen total.”

“The first were on me. It’s my thank you for the tickets.” Blake opened his mouth to argue. “I’m pretty stubborn, so it’s not even worth it to fight me on it.” Ana grabbed the twenty he’d been holding in his hand and made change. “I’ll see you tomorrow, and have fun at your practice.”

Blake dropped a five into the “Tips” jar on the counter for all of Ana’s other employees and took his bags. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Ana tried to make herself look busy while still watching Blake as he walked out. Ana felt a hitch in her heart each of the three times Blake glanced back at her on his way out of the store and out of sight. As she busied herself with making a couple of orders, restocking the éclairs, and finishing a birthday cake for that night, her mind kept drifting back to that six-ten professional athlete with a smile to die for.

Liliana Michaels was doomed. Plain and simple.


End file.
